Headaches and Nosebleeds
by PBnSpots
Summary: Ciel gets sick...in a cute way...and Sebastian tends to him...sexily. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **So this is going to most likely have very short chapters and I don't know how many of them we'll end up with in the end. But as they say, 'quality over quantity' right? So hopefully you all find the quality high enough to make up for the low quantity. Thank you for reading and if you review thank you for that as well!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji. Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Headaches and Nosebleeds**

**XXX**

"Honestly, Young Master, you can't rely on me to save you from everything," the black-clad demon chastised as he placed a wet rag over the forehead of his charge. "While I do my best to keep you in good health, there is very little I can do to prevent illness when you insist on always being right in the middle of every confrontation with a criminal. It was only a matter of time before you became sick."

The bed-ridden young earl glared half-heartedly at Sebastian. "Shut up," he said after a long while of trying to summon any energy he could to speak. "I didn't ask for your opinion on how I got sick," Ciel deepened his scowl with great effort but gave up after only a few seconds and lay limply upon his bed, panting slightly.

Sebastian sealed his lips with a smirk and fluffed Ciel's pillow one last time before turning to leave.

"Wait…" Ciel called softly, extending one tiny pale hand toward his butler. "Stay until I fall asleep," he whispered as his servant turned back toward him and raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Looking at the boy's face, Sebastian could not tell whether the shade of red it had become was due to the fever or his apparent embarrassment over having made such a childish request which was also causing the pre-teen to feel the need to pull his covers over his face. He assumed the latter simply because it was the more amusing answer. And there was no sense in wasting such a perfect opportunity to poke fun at his young master.

"Are you perhaps frightened that my absence will send out an invitation for other dark creatures of the night to have their way with you?" the demon inquired good0naturedly. "Because I can assure you. Young Master, that whether I am here or not, I would never let anyone aside from myself ever have a peek at that tempting little caboose of yours."

"Don't be ridiculous," Ciel shot out, the shade of red on his face darkening significantly. Sebastian's perpetual smile widened. "I simply don't wish to have to reach for the bell should I need you for anything before I fall asleep."

"Of course," the butler replied, sinking into an elegant bow. "I shall stay then, as the young master wishes."

"Good…" said the earl softly. And having used up most of his energy being either embarrassed or defensive, he fell asleep almost instantly. Sebastian regarded his charge for a long while; he watched as his chest rose and fell, watched as the boy's parted lips closed then opened again with each breath, watched as his hand searched along the mattress for the warmth of another body.

"Mother…" It was barely audible but Sebastian heard the word that came from Ciel's lips. The petit hand continued to reach across the bed, searching, searching, _searching…_ until the demon took it in his own and placed it gently atop the child's breast. He let his own hand remain there as he whispered words of comfort into Ciel's ear.

Finally he freed his hand from his charge's grip and placed a fresh towel on the boy's forehead before blowing out the candles and leaving the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** All right, chapter 2 is here. I was really surprised at the great response this story got just from the first chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you all like this chapter just as much!

**Disclaimer:** Yeah I wish.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**XXX**

The light tinkling of a little golden bell pulled Sebastian away from his early-morning duties. Taken a bit by surprise, Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. Surely he had not lost track of time and forgotten to wake his little lord… No. The face of his clock showed that it was still an hour before he was to have morning tea prepared for his master. The demon finished up in the foyer quickly then hurried to his tamer's bedroom.

"What is it you need, Young Master?" he asked as he tipped his head slightly, taking in the appearance of his charge. Ciel looked a great deal worse than he had merely hours before. The boy wasn't even awake anymore and had obviously rung the bell while delirious. Sebastian walked over to the side of the earl's bed and put one un-gloved hand to the child's cheek. His temperature had risen considerably through the night; beads of sweat followed a trail along his eyebrow and dripped down his temple, into coal-grey hair. His bangs clung to his forehead around the damp towel and his face was red and splotchy.

How weak he appeared lying, as he was, panting in his bed. In his current state, Ciel was unable to mask his utter helplessness which, had he not been asleep, would probably have angered the child to some extent. Perhaps Sebastian would mention his master's sleeping-while-sick appearance to him when he woke up. Ciel was always very amusing when he was angry, after all, and his frailty would only add to the hilarity of it all.

Ciel awoke on his own several hours later. His servant was beside his bed, ever prepared with a tea trolley and an assortment of sweets for the noble to choose from. His eyelids didn't seem to want to cooperate with him and so they drooped insistently half way over his eyes despite his efforts to open them fully.

"I've prepared a special herbal tea this morning that should make you feel better. I would advise you to drink the tea first and then if you feel able afterward you can try to eat something." Sebastian said as he poured a green-tinted tea into a porcelain cup. Ciel tried to sit up but the energy to do so escaped him and so he simply stayed in the same position staring at his butler with half-lidded eyes and refusing to ask for help so as not to ruin the illusion of his (rapidly decreasing) self-sufficiency.

The demon sighed and lifted the boy gently, helping him into a semi-sitting position and pulling the covers down around his waist. He fluffed several pillows and propped them up behind his charge's back before finally presenting him with the tea.

Ciel took a sip and grimaced. "What is this?" he asked, trying to slip as much revoltion as he could into the question. "It tastes disgusting."

"Yes, well, the tea itself is not to blame," Sebastian replied, almost defensively.

"Then what _is _to blame?" the earl questioned impatiently.

"I took the liberty of slipping some medicine into it. I know you far too well to assume for one instant that you would have taken it had I given it to you outright, Young Master."

Ciel scowled sulkily at the insult but knew it was true and was unable to deny the demon's statement. He finished the tea, making a much bigger deal of the endeavor than was wholly necessary. Sebastian stood by patiently, quietly amused at his young master's feeble attempts to ruffle him.

"Are you quite done now, Young Master?" the butler asked after some time. Te earl simply nodded in reply and handed his servant the teacup. "The medicine should kick in about an hour from now. I'm sure you'll feel good as new in no time at all."

"Mmhm…" said the boy and fell asleep again. Sebastian watched him again as he slept. Ciel had his eyes clenched shut. His bitty hands curled into tiny fists and relaxed the curled up over and over. His chest moved up and down irregularly, his stomach matched the motion of his chest; his legs changed position frequently as though the child was restless and simply could not sit still. Sebastian's eyes followed the expanse of his tiny master's body, drinking in every inch. His cheeks were flushed, his nose twitched every so often, and his mouth…

Sebastian leaned down over the boy and gently touched his lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Chapter 3! Short again, what a surprise though it is a bit less fluffy if I do say so myself. And to make things even better, today is my last day of school and I've already taken my last final! So now I'm in study hall. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please R&R. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I left my ownership documents on my other computer.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**XXX**

Thin, pale arms reached up unconsciously and wrapped themselves around Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer. Lips parted unthinkingly, inviting the demon to kiss them deeper, deeper, _deeper_… and Sebastian was never one to refuse an invitation.

Already too fast from the fever, Ciel's breathing sped up even more with the heat of the kiss. Sebastian's gloved hand moved behind the small of the noble's back and his legs moved in such a way that he was now straddling his petite charge. His tongue darted between the boy's lips and explored the moist cavern of his mouth. Little fingers wove their way through onyx hair and gripped tightly.

Mismatched eyes opened some time later and ever so slowly Ciel's responses become more animated; arching his back at the slightest tug on Sebastian's part, tilting his head back as the demon's kisses moved from his mouth to his jaw, to his neck… The medicine had done its job. Ciel certainly felt much better. He doubted the fresh layer of perspiration covering his body was due to any kind of illness.

Ebony-tipped fingers caressed every inch of his body until finally they settled for the buttons of his shirt. One by one the buttons came undone until Ciel was lying there in just his underwear, pink-faced and panting and no longer feeling sick at all.

He reached out and tugged at Sebastian's jacket, giving him an unspoken order to take it off along with the rest of his clothing _right now._ Sebastian, always the faithful butler, did as commanded swiftly and willingly, all the while keeping one hand free to move lower still down his tamer's body. His hand stopped at the region between Ciel's legs and he smirked.

"My, my, Young Master," he teased. "Excited are we?" The boy said nothing, only thrusted into Sebastian's hand. The demon, in turn, began pumping his fist, going faster and faster and until Ciel's entire body began to shake and then became limp, sinking into his sheets.

He closed his eyes and gradually caught his breath.

"Done already?" Sebastian asked.

"Tired…" the child answered and turned over onto his side.

"Then what was it you wanted _me _to be all undressed for?"

Ciel glanced back at his butler lazily. "It's aesthetically pleasing," he responded after a while, then turned back around again and closed his eyes.

"And that's the _only_ reason?" Sebastian said, reaching out and trailing a finger down the length of Ciel's arm. "Surely there was something else you had in mind." The child stiffened under the demon's touch and turned back toward him.

"Oh alright," he conceded and pushed the covers off completely.

Sebastian smirked and moved on top of his prey gracefully, taking him into his arms. Ciel's arms wrapped around Sebastian's back and his fingers gripped his butler's shoulders as the demon began to move in and out; slowly art first then increasing in speed until the earl thought he couldn't take anymore and threw his head back, letting a moan of complete ecstasy escape from his throat.

"Now we're finished," Sebastian concluded and cleaned the two of them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Yo! Chapter 4 is up! And about damn time too! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far. Please continue to do so and enjoy this next chapter! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Haha! No.

**XXX**

**Chapter 4**

**XXX**

"Hmm… Perhaps I acted a little too soon this morning." said Sebastian as he looked at the thermometer in his hand. It read '101 degrees.' "Well, medicine is useful but it doesn't work miracles." He shrugged and sighed as he set the thermometer down on the end table. "Really though, this is all your fault, you know."

"I'm not the one who decided to have a sexcapade out of nowhere. You took advantage of me while I was judgmentally impaired," said Ciel.

"I regret nothing, Young Master," Sebastian said with a slight bow.

"Clearly," the pre-teen droned. "You're practically glowing you perverted demon."

"Well you seem to have a bit of your energy back. Perhaps I did a little good after all, hmm?" Ciel rolled his eyes and sank back into his covers saying nothing. He burrowed himself beneath them, somewhat like a toddler. The demon pulled them back down and tucked them in around the boy's shoulders. "Now then, I shall leave you to rest. And with that, Sebastian was gone from the room.

The earl looked around the room dully, unsure of exactly what to do with himself but wanting to do _something_. He didn't feel much like resting but neither did he have the energy to do anything besides, so he simply stared at the ceiling, silently cursing the Powers that Be for making him sick in the first place.

Unable to stand the boredom after a couple of hours, Ciel called Sebastian's name softly, not wanting to bother with the bell. He knew the demon could hear him. After all, as a servant of Phantomhive…

The butler appeared like a shadow at the boy's side. "You called?" he asked.

"I'm bored," said Ciel. "And I'm tired of being sick. Isn't there some kind of demon magic that can cure me instantly?" The child's question was met with an amused chuckle.

"My, how imaginative you are, Young Master," the demon said, barely containing his grin. "I may be able to do a few things humans cannot but I am not magical, I assure you. Perhaps the young master has confused demons with fairies and unicorns?"

"I'm not an idiot, of course I didn't confuse the two." I simply thought that perhaps you had the ability to heal sick people."

"And now you're confusing them with the supposed savior of mankind. Goodness we shall have to work on your studies!"

The noble blushed a little but made an effort to hold onto his pride all the same. "Well it could have come in handy in this particular situation." Ha mumbled in a vain attempt to recover from the blow he'd taken to his ego.

"Well, in any case, I'm afraid I am as limited as any human would be in this situation," said the demon, walking to the bed-side table. He picked up the thermometer. "Shall we se if your fever has gone down?"

Ciel opened his mouth wordlessly and Sebastian put the thermometer in. It came out with the boy's temperature being even higher than it was before. The demon sighed. His young master's fragile immune system was nothing new to him but neither was it something he particularly enjoyed dealing with. While the situation did provide some level of entertainment for the butler, there was a limit to how many jokes could be made before they stopped being funny.

"It's gone up again," he said. "I'll bring more medicine up with your afternoon tea."

"Okay," the boy answered simply. His servant began making his way toward the door and for a split second, Ciel felt something tighten in his chest. He didn't want Sebastian to leave. He pushed the feeling aside for a spell, feeling childish, but eventually he called the butler back to his side.

"Yes?" Sebastian prompted, a little irked at having been summoned back just moments after leaving.

"I'll take tea now," Ciel replied, and Sebastian brought it to him in a matter of minutes. The child drank it quietly this time, grimacing only slightly at the taste of the medicine. "It's not that bad…" he said softly and handed the cup to his butler. "It just kind of makes me tired…" The young earl struggled to stay awake. He was tired of sleeping and resting. One small hand grabbed the sleeve of Sebastian's jacket and pulled the demon closer to the bed. The butler's arm was taken hostage within his charges' as the boy tugged the demon closer. Already unconsciousness had found him and Ciel had fallen asleep with his cheek pressed against Sebastian's elbow.

Not wanting to disturb the boy, Sebastian simply shifted them very gently into a more comfortable position so that the boy was more or less resting on his lap. "Sleep well, Young Master," he whispered, and delivered a feathery kiss to Ciel's temple.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So apparently people were disappointed on the rating I gave this story. I agree that it really doesn't deserve the rating of M but I was afraid to rate it T so I played it safe. Anyway, this here is the second-to-last chapter! Chapter six should be coming in just a few days (as long as nothing comes up) so please look forward to it!

**Disclaimer:** No. It is not mine. Nor did I ever claim it was.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**XXX**

Ciel woke up a number of hours later to find himself cradled in his servant's lap. At first he was compelled to jump back and demand to know why the hell Sebastian was sitting on his bed, holding him, but something stopped him. He felt long, slender fingers comb through his hair rhythmically. Ciel relaxed his body before giving away the fact that he was awake. He was fairly sure Sebastian knew already but he didn't want the demon to let go of him. This way, he could at least claim to have been _half_ asleep should his butler decide to bring it up later.

Contented with this explanation, the earl allowed the stroking of his hair to continue uninterrupted. He wasn't sure just how long he lay there pretending to be asleep, but eventually Sebastian spoke.

"Your breathing is a bit too fast for someone who is supposed to be sleeping, Young Master," he said. Though he knew it was futile, Ciel remained still in an effort to (hopefully) convince his servant that he was seeing things and the boy was, in fact, actually asleep. Needless to say, it didn't work. The demon jostled around a bit until Ciel was sitting up and facing him, still seated firmly between two long legs. The jig was up.

"Nothing gets past you, does it, Sebastian?" the boy muttered with attempted sarcasm to mask his embarrassment.

"Well of course not, Young Master. As a servant of Phantomhive it's only natural that I should be able to tell when my lord has woken up." Sebastian smiled. "Was there a reason you were pretending otherwise?" he asked.

"I'm just tired!" Ciel defended (a little too harshly) and squirmed under his butler's arrogant smirk. "People tend to get that way when they're sick," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes, and I'm sure the fever rendered you unaware of your actions as well, correct?"

"Well there's that too…"

"And the medicine made you loopy, no doubt." The smirk grew ever-wider and Ciel's face turned an even deeper shade of red.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," the child said, though his expression suggested that he wanted to find a suitable explanation for his actions regardless.

"Then I suppose you also wouldn't need to explain those mutterings you made in your sleep." Said Sebastian. "The ones where you confessed your undying love for me and reminisced about the first day we met. And let's not forget the part about how much you love the sex. You really are very entertaining in your sleep, Young Master."

Ciel blanched. Had he really said all that? What if he had done it before as well? E was just about to go into full-on panic mode when he remembered his butler mentioning that he had reminisced about the first day they'd met. No matter how he may have felt at present in regards to the devil in his bed, there was simply no way he could ever be happy about the first day they'd met. The child was, of course, grateful that he'd been saved that day but the fate of the other children involved in the ritual weighed on him immensely, though he'd never admit to it.

"You liar," he said with new-found confidence. "I never talk in my sleep." Sebastian raised an eyebrow in response.

"Are you certain, my lord? You were the one who was unconscious during this whole happening after all." The demon leaned in closer to his tamer's face. "Can you be absolutely sure that you didn't let anything slip?"

"Yes…" Ciel felt his resolve weakening. He faltered a bit but managed to say, "I'm sure." Sebastian shifted again so that the two of them were touching chests.

"Really…" he said in a whisper. "Then I suppose it would mean nothing to you if I were to say that were I to sleep I would probably mutter very similar things."

Ciel's breath caught in his throat. What was Sebastian saying? Surely this wasn't some round-about way of confessing he was in love with him. Was that even possible? The boy didn't say anything at all for a long while; simply stared at his butler with his mouth half open in surprise. The demon returned his stare easily though his smirk had vanished to be replaced by an expression of complete seriousness. He wasn't joking. Ciel tried hard to come up with some alternate meaning to what Sebastian had told him; racked his brain for at least one tiny thing that would make what he had just heard completely insignificant. He came up empty-handed and after a few moments longer, allowed himself to speak.

"So…you…" he cleared his throat and took a deep breath to recompose himself. "You're saying that you…love me?"

"Very perceptive, Young Master," Sebastian answered, pulling the boy closer to him still. He tilted Ciel's head to the side and nibbled lightly on his contractor's earlobe. Then he pulled back a bit and pressed his own forehead to Ciel's. "It seems your fever has gone down considerably." He said. "I guess that excuse is out."

Ciel just stared dumbly at his butler. Sebastian had said he loved him! He'd really said it! And the look on his face suggested he meant it as well. The earl thought back to all those times his servant had held him and comforted him in the past. He had thought nothing of these events before but now, with this new knowledge, he could see the glimmer of love in the memory of his butler's eyes.

"Young Master?" the demon prompted, successfully pulling Ciel from his thoughts. "Is something the matter?" The child's grip on his butler tightened. He leaned forward and rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I didn't tell you to stop, you know…" he said with a quiet voice that was muffled by his servant's shirt. "You shouldn't have stopped without my permission."

Taken a bit by surprise, Sebastian just looked down at his charge for a moment but regained his composure quickly and smiled softly at the little boy in his arms. Without a word he resumed his stroking of the child's hair and let the warm feeling in his chest overwhelm him and spread through the rest of his body down to the tips of his toes.

"I love you too…" Ciel whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** This is the final chapter of Headaches and Nosebleeds. I hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for reading!

**Disclaimer:** Still no.

* * *

><p><strong>XXX<strong>

**Chapter 6**

**-One day later-**

**XXX**

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mr. Sebastian! A bird flew by while I was trimming the hedges and I got distracted and accidentally chopped all of the branches off of the trees next to the bushes!" The blond gardener was almost on the verge of tears as he explained the reason (excuse) for his mistake to the servant who had just stepped out into the garden. "I didn't realize they were branches until I had already cut most of them off and then I needed to even them up but I ended up cutting them all off!" he continued, practically cowering before Sebastian.

The demon looked around at all of the mutilated trees with all of their lower and middle branches missing, then to the half-trimmed hedges, then at the blond boy standing before him with glistening eyes and broken hedge clippers in his hand.

"It's alright, Finnian," he said. "I'll replant the trees later." And then he turned around and walked right back inside, leaving the gardener to sniffle in confusion.

"You're not even going to threaten him a little bit?" asked Ciel. Sebastian turned to see him leaning casually against the wall, smirking at him.

"All better now, are you?" the demon asked.

"Yes, obviously," the boy replied. "And a good thing too. You start glowing for a single day and already you've let my garden be destroyed without so much as a little death threat. I can't even imagine what you'll say if my dishes break or the kitchen explodes. Probably something like, 'Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure the young master is perfectly willing to pay up unreasonably large sums of money to take care of the repairs!'"

"Something like that, yes." Said Sebastian.

"I may have ton fire them if you're going to let them get away with these things. And while I'm at it, I may just fire you as well.

Sebastian smirked and leaned down so that he and his master were on the same level. "You would never do that, love." He whispered. Ciel blushed furiously.

"Don't call me that!" he ordered. "The others will find out."

"So what if they do?" asked Sebastian. "You don't have to explain yourself to any one, remember?" He moved closer to his little lord and caressed his reddening cheek. "It shouldn't matter if they find out."

Warm, sweet-smelling breath whispered over Ciel's lips and the child leaned toward the source and captured it with his own mouth. He pushed himself up onto his toes and closed his eyes, drinking up the scent and taste of his beloved servant. He never wanted to give this up and as he thought this, he flooded with warmth as he realized he would never have to. Sebastian belonged only to him for the remainder of his life on Earth and after that, Ciel would belong only to Sebastian. They were bound together for eternity by an unbreakable contract. The seal on the young earl's eye hummed almost as if in approval, assuring the boy that he was always going to be able to hold this creature in his arms. He would always be able to look up into the demon's eyes and see them light up with love that was only for him. He would forever be able to kiss him, forever be able to fee; his own heart speed up at the sight of him, forever be able to feel a love that was so strong it felt like it was crushing him completely beneath its weight.

"I love you," he whispered against Sebastian's lips; and it was so true he wanted to cry. He didn't care who found out. In fact, he almost _wanted_ the others to find out. All that mattered was Sebastian. Even his revenge seemed about as significant to him now as some tiny little ant. Sebastian was the only one in the world and he always had been. Ciel clung to him and ordered, "Don't you ever let me go. And with a loving smile and a sugar-sweet kiss came Sebastian's reply.

"Yes, my lord."

XXX


End file.
